


Postcards

by CitrusCircus



Category: Arcana - Fandom, Asra - Fandom, CannonxOc - Fandom, Julian - Fandom, Lucio - Fandom, Muriel - Fandom, Nadia - Fandom, Non-binary MC - Fandom, Portia - Fandom, the arcana
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-09 15:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19889983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusCircus/pseuds/CitrusCircus
Summary: Following the postcards you get by winning Heart Hunter, I decided to write safe for work fanfiction. Hope you enjoy!





	1. Community Theater: Muriel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nix Hydra](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Nix+Hydra).



> MC is Non-Binary

Non binary YN.

You smooth out the wrinkles in your blouse before spotting the overbearing hermit standing in the rain, waiting. Wrinkling your nose you invite him inside the warm shop. The counter held charms, and herbs, amulets and more, the shelf held fermenting bottles of fruit for healing potions. You aren't sure, you've only been with your master for a year now, and with him gone so often, you mostly learn from experience. 

Over was the fortune room, with old incense waiting to be lit. Hazy lights hung around the curtained room. 

Next the kitchen. Small, simple, the Salamander curled up in his bed of woodchips, snoozing away the day (You had made the bed for the little thing.) Tea was stacked over there with some gods know how old coffee. You master never drank it, you never exactly knew why. 

The main area of the shop had chairs tucked in the corner and in the middle, with a round glass table with various exotic succulents. You will have to water those later. 

A grunt escapes the torn cloths and the slight chime of chains drag behind him.  
"Muriel."

  
"...Y/N." He shuffles inside. He sits down in a chair, creaking it. You look over his damp clothes, stretching out your hand you try, attempt-

  
"No" Muriel grumbled, he wasn't mad but his voice still boomed throughout the shop.

  
"Your soaking wet- you smell like a wet dog-"

  
"..."  
You take a deep breath and square up  


  
"Don't make me tussle."  


  
That broke Muriel'a silence.  


  
"W-what?! N..no...let me rest  
Ah, went a little too far. Damn.  


  
"Tea?"  


  
"Tea" He echoed back.  


  
You tickle the stove salamander and it blows enough flame to start the stove. You grab a blooming tea (Your master Asra's speciality teas) and plop it into the now boiling pot. The smell of candied ginger, honey and foreign spices float through the room. You hear Muriel grunt, surprised at the smell. Next, you grab the handless mugs and hand one to his huge hands. You bring over the kettle and sugar.  


  
"...Thank you...Y/N."  


  
"No prob Bob"  


  
"My....name isn't B-Bob."  


  
"It's a.." You give up and roll your eyes and sipping the tea. Ahhh bliss.  


  
"So." You meet his face, staring at the scars, some clean, some jagged. His mop of a hair, covering his face, with his cloak concleaimg everything but those eyes. A Terrifying and adorable green. 

  
"..." He slowly brought his green eyes to meet your own. Unnerving, yes, would you like to look away? Yes. But is he cute with his mouth like that? YES.  


  
"Would you like to...go to the theatre?" You have tickets, and it's about the Count Lucio's mysterious death. 

  
Muriel tensed up.  


  
"....That's a lot of...people...I'm not sure-"  


  
"Shh-"  


  
"Don't shush me Y/N-"  


  
"SHHHHHH"  


  


  
"......" His face unreadable, he sets the cup down, the clink of ceramic and glass echoes through the wood though the shop, shaking the lanterns, shaking the light around. He froze at his own strength. You smile a little to know you are joking, the faintest trace of a smile graced Muriel's worn out face.  


  
"We will be all alone, out of sight, and people won't bother us if they can't see you!"  


  
"Oh not again-"  
Muriel leaned back folding his arms, more sounds of his chains clink against the table and stone floor. You wince at the sound. You've always hated chains. 

  
"I've mastered it on Portia!"  
You attempt to reassure the giant hermit staring into your soul. You put on a fierce smile. 

  
"W-Why?!"  


  
"....Reasons." You chuckled. She just needed to get Pepi out of Nadia's room. 

  
"Last time-" Muriel thundered. 

  
"Last time I didn't enchant the damn robes." You rub your temples. You turn your crush invisible and forgot his clothes one time and he never forgets it. One tIME-  


  
"Something...wrong?" He looks concerned for himself and maybe...a little bit for you.  


  
"Let's go!" You smile and take his hand. He doesn't pull away. Progress.  


  
"Y/N."  


  
"Hm?" You look at him, grinning, will he say it? It's been 3 months...  


  
"You forgot to shut off the stove-" He smirks down at your small form. 

Fuck.


	2. Community Theatre: Muriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to head out, when a visitor comes by!

After shutting off the stove you grab some paint and a long bamboo brush and approach Muriel who stands still as a statue, looking out the curtained windows.

"Alright, I'm gonna paint some runes on your body so *hold the fuck still*" Last time was messy and it nearly didn't work. 

The giant nods, keeping silent and as you go to work, smelling the myrrh's memory-erasing magic being countered by the bag he gave you a while ago. The smell was like musky myrrh being burned, but it smelled quite calming. You liked that. You move to the long long robes of Muriel and starting to paint them when you hear a whine and scratch at the door.

"....?" You tilt your head. The shop is closed. Muriel speaks.

"It's...Inanna...." He mumbles knowing your response.

"tHE DOG?!" You squeal with joy. You love animals, snakes, rats, spiders, and of course dogs. 

"The wolf" He corrects, but you don't hear him over the sound of you unlocking the door for the massive black dog who comes running over to Muriel, licking his face. He grins at her.

"I told you to stay..." He tries to look threatening but gives up when Ianna barks and licks his face.

You smile at the sight and watch as she rolls over for her owner for her belly to be rubbed. Inanna sits up and looks you over with her green eyes, unlike Muriel's these were much brighter, like lime green, contrasting with the shaggy yet soft midnight black fur. You hold your hand out.

Inanna merely huffs and goes back to Muriel. You feel betrayed, and overall, sad.

Muriel chuckles "Don't mind her.....she's quite shy to some people when I'm around...."

You sigh "Yes but the runes..."

Muriel looks at you and back to Inanna  
"Sit, girl." The dog obeys and lays down.

And so, you get back to work, digging deep in your brain, painting runes, petting the dog and before you know, he's complete. Even before you start singing, Muriel's form shimmers like a mirage. You keep singing.

"O stellae celare possunt tibi de omni iure et iniuria. Videretis luce, nocte latere poteras si opera firma erit sicut uentus orientis milvum. Et non sub stellae smited nocte visum esse praesidio valido sed sapienter facit aut decapitari" Your voice fades out with Muriel's form. You quickly paint the rune for "See" on your cheeks and you see Muriel. He looks confused and Inanna starts barking. He tries to calm her but his voice is lost to her in the cold wind night. 

After awhile you calm her down (food and a lot of begging was required) you walk up stairs and change into a silk blouse and pants, blue and gold, suiting your complexion. Finally you drape your hooded muted gray cloak, and button it. Walking down stairs you stare at Muriel who stares back.

"Looks...n....good." He stumbles and walks out before you can say another thing. 

Classic.


	3. Community Theatre: Muriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of this postcard with Muriel! Up next is...well unknown! Stay tuned!

As you follow Muriel, you pick up a broken chain and examine it. Curiosity gets to the best of you and you ask,

"Muriel....where are these from..?" You can't help but let out a whine seeing the chaffing on his skin from these dreaded chains.

"....Work."

"Work? What kind?" You start to jog to keep up with his long strides.

".....Dangerous..." Muriel fell silent, deaf to your voice. You grab his hand, he flinches. "....." He started at you, trying to gauge what your masterplan is. You smile and he relaxes. 

"....I like when you smile." He looks off into the night. Crimson spreads across your cheeks and you manage to stay calm.

"Thanks...."

"No prob Bob"

You stare at Muriel. Is....is that a *smirk*?! You grin as you show up to the theatre.

The wooden stage was empty but graced by red and gold curtains (Which Muriel thought where "Showy" and "stupid" and "Basically the Count.") Red velvet cushy seats filled the room, with miniature tables with weak oil lamps, giving the room a dark and foggy feel.

Wooden stairs led up to the nosebleed seats and...the booths. After giving a few herbal remedies to a sick girl, her father had given tickets for his show in the booths for you and your master. Since he wasn't here, Muriel filled his place, sort of. You hand your ticket to a stout man and walked up the stairs and sat in the booth. You drew curtains around so no one could look it.

"Do you want to...be seen?"

"....Yes...but no." He sighed and waited for the play to start. 

The play ends with loud applause and cheers. Muriel turns to you.

"Do you...want to see another play with me sometime? Maybe? ...If you want to."

You stare and him and his bundle of anxiety you've learned to love. You step onto a chair and kiss his cheek. "Of course"


	4. Rowdy Raven: Asra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and your master go to tavern to let off some steam. With drinks and magic involved, hijinks are common tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mc is still non-binary! Probably will be for the rest of these. But yeah hope you enjoy.
> 
> 13+ for this chapter due to lanaguge and comments made on Asra's bubble butt. ;)

Arms linked together you enter the Rowdy Raven. And you must say-

"The name...fits Y/N" Asra laughs a little, forcing your gaze onto his face. Forcing yourself to look away, you look around.

You can't see much but what you can see is wooden tables and floors. Well worn leather and yellow lamps scatter throughout. Mudprints and old blood decorate the interior, along with areas where the wall had to be fixed from someone punching it. 

The bartender stares at you, waiting for your order.

"Water."

"Dragon Heart, please." Asra speaks up over the loud noise and the barkeep nods and gets to work on a large pink, alcohol, sugary filled drink, which he takes. Asra notices your looking suprise and smiles.

"Mm. What?" 

"Nothing, just never pegged you as...a...."

"Don't fret it, I just want to taste home?"

Home. Asra talks about home but never gets in detail.

"Home...tastes like...Sugar?" You ask, Peering at your master's tanned face, framed by his white fluffy hair. His brown eyes focus on your own.

"No. But we had a fruit called Dragonfruit and I was hoping...this would taste like it." He stuck out his tongue. "Tastes like I'm gonna die at age 30 instead though." You both share a laugh, and watch as your master gets a little drunk. He smiles slyly at you, and you feel your heart skip a beat. You loved the way his face made a thousand expressions, more unique than the last. You look down at his simple brown semi-open tunic, and his black pants rolled up to his ankle. You smirk.

"Lookin' like a pirate I see~" You tease.

"Aye, Captain!" He does a half-ass salute at you and you grin.

"Asra..." You laugh.

"Y/N" He grins at you. 

A glass bottle is smashed and all hell begins to break lose.


	5. Rowdy Raven: Asra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucio is next? What postcard should I do?

A fight had broken out in the Rowdy Raven only do to the fact a glass broke. You turn to your master Asra and looked to him, frightened at the fact you have no idea what to do. He looks you over and puts a comforting firm hand on your shoulder.

"Y/N it's fine, stay here. I...have an idea." Asra smiles softly, looking over at you, your heart hammers in your chest.

"On a scale of jeans with no pockets to pumpkin bread *how good is your idea*." You retort.

"Mmm, began burritos."

"This is a dumb idea-" It doesn't matter, for he has already tapped the shoulder of one of the men fighting.

"Ayyyyyy the wizlard is fuckin...here! Whadda want a kid?" The drunk slurs.

Asra inhales, "Leave the woman alone, she's not interested."

"Ay! And if I am?" The woman stands up, lip bleeding. You softly smirked.

Asra was unable to hide is shock "W-What?! He just beat you up!"

The couple looks at each other and shrugs.  
"It's our thing." The man goes.

"It keeps things nice, bubble butt~" The woman purrs "Name is Rachel-" The man snorts.

"Ignore her-"

"I can flirt with whimsy ever I wANT-" She tries to throw a punch but Asra pulls her back, completely mystified. 

"Take it outside?" He asks, staring at the rowdy pair.

After they leave the tavern goes back to normal, and a man starts to play a classic song of Vesuvia, one of your favourites. Beaming you pull your master onto an empty table.

"Dance with me!" You grin.

"!! WH- Yeah! Sure??" Asra laughs and starts dancing with you, laughing, getting dizzy, adrenaline-pumping, and maybe a tiny bit of romance hangs in the air.

The song ends and Asra looks over your flushed and sweaty face.

"I have never seen you get on a table like that Y/N. We should do it again."

"It's a date!"

"Wait a date-"


End file.
